


whoa

by orphan_account



Series: the nsfw hour (rich bust a nut) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Riding, jake only fucks to carly rae jepson, power bottom rich, service top jake, you can rip this from my cold dead gay hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jake had suggested ever-so-smoothly that Rich should come over to study, the smaller had agreed excitedly. By the time Rich actually got to Jake's apartment, neither of them had any intentions of actually studying.





	whoa

Jake watches in wonder as Rich presses a second finger into himself.  _It's as if he's done it before,_  he thinks, stroking himself lazily and letting out a noise of astonishment when Rich finds that little spot inside of himself that leaves him shaking.  
  
When Jake had suggested ever-so-smoothly that Rich should come over to study, the smaller had agreed excitedly. By the time Rich actually got to Jake's apartment, neither of them had any intentions of actually studying.  
  
So here they were, maybe an hour and a half after Rich had initially gotten there. (He had heard the faint melody of Carly Rae Jepson, and Rich knew immediately what kind of mood Jake was in. Luckily, he was feeling the same.)  
  
Rich whines as he adds a third finger - he was sizing Jake up, and three fingers would probably do it. If anything, Rich craves the burning sensation of the slight stretch. He fucks into himself, raising his hips with a shaking breath, before slowly pulling his fingers out. He wipes his fingers on Jake's bedsheets - it was laundry day, anyway.  
  
Jake shifts, pulling Rich onto his lap and kissing him hard. They stay like that for a short period before Rich tries to take control, nipping at Jake's bottom lip. He reaches next to Jake's head, where they had left the condom sitting for when they needed it. Rich opens it carefully, and sits back, jerking Jake a few times before slipping the condom onto him.  
  
Rich raises himself above Jake, and Jake shudders with anticipation. As Rich lowers himself onto Jake's length, the taller boy mutters out a litany of praises. He knew he was...  _big,_ or at least, that's what Rich had exclaimed when Jake first whipped it out. Rich was taking him so well, and God, he was so hot. Jake's mind races, and he watches as Rich's expression melts from discomfort to pleasure.  
  
Rich settles himself on Jake, and takes a moment to breathe. Jake grabs Rich's hand, squeezes it. Rich nods, and rolls his hips experimentally, pleasantly surprised when both he and Jake gasp at the same time.  
  
Rich grins, a new wave of confidence washing over him and he gyrates his hips again, moving in ways Jake never could have guessed Rich could move. Rich had warned earlier that he was a power bottom, and though Jake didn't believe him then, he definitely did now.  
  
Rich sitting on him makes it a little hard to move, but after a while Rich lifts himself up and Jake takes this opportunity to thrust his hips right as Rich brings himself back down and the noise Rich makes is the only one Jake will ever have to hear again.  
  
With this, they move faster, quick to meet each other and the music is dulled by the sounds of skin-on-skin and the muffled moans coming from the two. Rich clenches hard around Jake, and it's the taller boy's turn to cry out.   
  
Rich leans forward, lets his clean hand card through Jake's hair. He admires the skill it must've taken to even out the frosted tips. Jake gives a soft whine, so Rich tightens his grip in Jake's hair and slams onto him with new resolve.  
  
"F-Fuck," Jake stutters, actually _stutters_ and Rich is the proudest he's ever been to be the cause of Jake's inability to form coherent thoughts. He grinds down, moaning when the tip of Jake's cock brushes against his prostate. He rises up, presses back down harder, deeper, chasing the feeling.  
  
Rich is getting close, and he knows Jake is too because his thrusts are rougher, slower, and lack a rhythm. They move like that for a while, and they kiss, bringing their earlier intimacy back into the picture. Rich moans against Jake's mouth as he comes, and the tight heat of Rich clenching around him brings Jake over the edge too.  
  
They lay there, panting, and Rich doesn't move until Jake is practically shoving him off. Rich whines at the feeling of being empty.  _It's cute,_ Jake thinks. Jake cleans himself and Rich off, disposes of the condom in the trashcan next to his bed. He lets Rich fall on top of him, and they kiss softly until they finally tire themselves out.


End file.
